When You Come Back
by Krappy Prince
Summary: Katou is back from filming and Iwaki is in full swing of managing Public Entertainment Production; what becomes of their love as they take different paths? With little time to spend with one the other, do they need to reconsider their positions?


~So I created this a while back around March for a Fanfiction Writing Contest. X3 I managed to place 2nd. There was a 2,000 word limit originally but I've added more since then. The contest also required three prompts: cactus, sunglasses, and a cake. Hopefully, I integrated them in all right. XD

This is the first fanfiction I've ever really written. X3 I hope you enjoy Haru wo Daite Ita as much as I do. You have to know the story enough to know what is going on. _~

I planned to put it up today because of the surprise at the end. Today really is a special day!~

**When You Come Back**

"Katou, hurry up!" called an impatient Iwaki from below the staircase. "Kaneko-san can't wait on you forever!"

Frantic sounds of movement rattled the upper floors; every thump made Iwaki cringe inadvertently. Really, compared to the composed Iwaki, Katou was such a clumsy guy. Well, he was a lot of other adjectives too; however, the continuous culmination could only urge the aged actor to smile to himself. Iwaki reveled in the fact that the pile would continue to grow even after their silver anniversary. He was happy to finally have him home. After Katou's recent shoot in America, Iwaki hated having to see him go again after just getting back from his recent filming a few days ago. Nothing seemed to stop; the thought soured Iwaki's mood slightly.

"What's that face for, Iwaki-san?" Katou asked, peering over the railing with his one-of-a-kind grin. If anyone were to notice Iwaki-san's subtleties, it was Katou.

Shaking his head as he regained his composure, Iwaki returned Katou's grin with a smirk and remark, "Anyone would make a face knowing you…"

Feigning a frown, the blonde pouted like a puppy, "That's not very nice of you. I've only been home a day and you're already bullying me."

Iwaki crossed his arms, nonchalantly, and braced himself against the opposite wall. For a moment, the older man took in his lover's appearance, enjoying the vibrant energy emanating from Katou. After hearing all the noise he made earlier, it surprised Iwaki to see a sophisticated man stand before him as though Katou hadn't struggled preparing himself for his interviews just moments before. The aged actor couldn't have enough of his lover though. It was one of the many joys of being in love and remaining in love.

As Iwaki laughed silently to himself, he gestured for the other to go meet Kaneko. Hesitantly, Katou made to ask his significant other what was so funny but resolved himself to delay his busy schedule no more than he had already. Iwaki's scolding is enough for today. Instead, the blonde took Iwaki's arm to usher him into a kiss, an action that caught Iwaki slightly off guard. Eventually, the aged actor eased into those lips and uttered goodbye upon them as well.

While Katou made his way out the oak door, Iwaki grasped his lover's wrist to remind him, "Remember you have to come home by eight for dinner. Don't be late."

After adjusting his sunglasses on the bridge of his nose, Katou winked reassuringly at Iwaki. "How could I let Iwaki-san spend any evening alone?"

The blare of a horn beckoned Katou onwards, leaving his love framed in the doorway. Even though seeing Katou leave pained him, Iwaki shut the door and tended to his own hectic schedule. There was a growing pile of applications to file through and plenty of managers to discuss matters with at the office; that was only the beginning. Since Public Entertainment Production was his responsibility now, Iwaki's life was as busy as Katou's if not more. Even so, he was at ease knowing his significant other had work also.

After the "come around" with Winter Cicada, Katou regained favor in his own office and from producers, both domestic and international. With his renewed popularity, his career security was guaranteed; to think, a year ago, Katou put worry into everyone's hearts when his usual productivity lacked from losing favor in the office. Thankfully, that had changed after the release of Winter Cicada and the Japan Academy Award Ceremony; Iwaki knew all too well how easily an actor could disappear. How many actors and actresses came out and then burnt out? Too many, that's why Katou had to continue without stopping.

Sliding his arms into a coat, Iwaki made his way out the door. As president of an acting firm, he had to insure the children of his company had their own success.

Lately, Katou's work required more publicity than he wanted. The blonde needed more spotlight exposure, even if that meant answering the same questions six times in row for every single interview. Upholding an image for so long is so draining. Sometimes, he did not know why he continued on when the following days didn't look any different. On top of all the interviews and mini shows Kaneko-san scheduled him for, there was plenty of fan mail to rummage through.

From Japan, America, and places as foreign as the Middle East, his mailbox teemed with gifts and letters. The strangest one he received had to be the pot of cactus as a consolation for his most recent film. He wasn't even keen on keeping it; the damn thing kept pricking him every time he tried to water it. The plant sure as hell wasn't native to Japan, which made it even harder to care for it. Katou would have enjoyed all letters and gifts much more if he wasn't on a time crunch. His work didn't scare him as much as Iwaki-san did. His significant other could be unforgiving. Katou hated that this took his precious time from being with Iwaki-san.

The two haven't had a moment's rest together, and there doesn't seem to be any stops in the near future either. The younger man knew the other was patient but Katou could only hold out for so long. Being in America made him treasure the little time he actually had with Iwaki-san. As actors, the clock and calendar dictated much of their lives. No matter how much Katou howled about the lack of bonding, Iwaki-san would always steer him back to work. How Iwaki-san worried about him was extremely cute, but he wished his significant other would pursue their love life as well. That's why the blonde excitedly anticipated tonight's dinner; he couldn't miss it for the world.

Looking at the face of his Rolex, Katou winced. The hands of his watch showed 7:45PM, and Kaneko-san was barely starting up the car. The ride home would take a little more than half an hour if the traffic wasn't congested. The day already lasted longer than he wanted.

Katou crossed his fingers, hoping Iwaki-san wouldn't punish him for being late. The younger man felt Iwaki-san wouldn't be happy with him tonight. Flipping out his phone, the actor skipped over a message and texted his Iwaki-san an apology with an explanation. After flipping it shut, Katou pleaded with Kaneko-san to take him home as quickly as possible. After all, speed limits were only a suggestion.

Katou's stomach took a pitfall downwards as he thought about what Iwaki-san would do to him. Practically nipping his nails at the fear of Iwaki's version of the cold shoulder, he could only imagine the trauma he would undergo. All the while, Katou begged the lights to remain green long enough for them to pass under and for traffic to lighten up on and off the highway. However, every request he asked for, every prayer he sent upward, fate turned him down. Every minute breaching past eight o'clock made the man's heart pound exponentially faster. He wanted to be home; he needed to be home. Iwaki-san was waiting for him.

Their house was still miles away. The whole ordeal quickly chiseled Katou's nerves to bits. Kaneko-san wisely avoided looking in the mirror, only to save himself the pathetic sight of his charge writhing in his seat. For a manager, an actor's safety comes before personal agendas, though Kaneko-san had an inkling feeling that Katou would throw open the door any second.

"Aghhhh…." Right on cue, Katou groaned out loud. "I can't take this anymore. Kaneko-san, please, excuse me."

Before the manager could utter any kind of concern, the door clunked shut and his actor was gone. Kaneko-san only shook his head as he watched Katou's form disappear ahead of the traffic. Those two were certainly interesting. He could see why they were always the public's favorite.

Dashing down the sidewalk, Katou thanked his stars for his health. If not for training and work-out regimes, Kaneko-san would be calling for him from the side of the road. How embarrassing would that be? The actor dodged a group of girls on the sidewalk and continued his mad sprint home. Although the actor didn't want to offend his manager by suddenly leaving, he had to get home at all costs. 8:12 was late enough.

Iwaki looked at the upper right corner of his computer screen; the time blared 8:37 PM at him. Clenching his teeth slightly, he hoped Katou received his text about his own scenario. The former president, Nojima Yoshihiko, decided to pay the office a visit without warning. As the most revered man Iwaki acknowledged, he couldn't excuse himself. These events were rare, and Iwaki, as well as every actor and actress of Public Entertainment Productions, owed the man everything. Without his proportion of stock shares, Iwaki would have never won the custody of the office. Surely, Katou would understand.

Even though his love would be home late as well, Iwaki didn't want Katou waiting up if he wouldn't be there until hours later. Surely, his mind would settle once he was back home in Katou's arms. Right now, he could laugh at himself due to the fact his personal life was becoming a distraction to his profession. Hypocritically, Iwaki has repeatedly told Katou to leave their personal matters outside of work.

Interjecting into Iwaki's thoughts, the former president noted, "Iwaki-san, you seem uninterested in our conversation. Is there something I'm keeping you from?"

Iwaki got up to politely assure the gentlemen his attention was solely for their talk but the door to his office opened with an intruding click, revealing Shimizu, his secretary. Assertively, the woman came forth, greeted the former president with a bow, and then turned her focus to her main concern.

"President, you had an appointment scheduled at 8PM. Please keep to your schedule." She announced, pressing her glasses to the bridge of her nose.

Raising a brow at such a grand display of an ex-manager, Nojima caught on fast so he began to get up, excusing himself before the secretary gave him any further hints. "Ah, Iwaki-san, you should have told me. Even private matters have their places. I thank you for giving this old man an ounce of your time but I will make sure I have a slot for my next visit. After all, you are a busy man…"

"Nojima-sama…"

"Ah, not another word, President."

The ex-president sighed and gave an airy laugh. "You better keep an eye on this one. She's rather forceful, almost like a mother. Iwaki-san, I take my leave before I get a scolding."

Caught between biding the man farewell and holding him back, Iwaki looked at his secretary tellingly. This woman had followed him from his starting days to his ripened state; she knew everything involving his life and schedule. However, he still couldn't believe her nerves; they were both appalling and praise worthy. Shimizu could only smile as she collected the papers from his desk and readied the computer for shut down.

"Go on, President. He's probably waiting for you. I'll take care of the rest and get everyone home."

Without another word, Iwaki nodded and briskly walked out the door with his coat. Still trying to maintain his stature, he calmly entered the elevator and waited, allowing his mind to wander on about what he still needs done for tonight. His day at the office should have ended at 7:00PM. Now, it was already a quarter until 9:00PM. The president still had to pick up a package at the bakery; Iwaki had so much in store for tonight but he had to settle for doing what he thought was the most important. Making a beeline to his Lexus after exiting the building, Iwaki rushed past the former president without even noticing.

Seeing such a sight brightened Nojima's tired face; it was refreshing to see such a straight-laced man with his feelings on his sleeves, even if it lacked professionalism.

He made it home with energy left to spare, even after running a good distance. However, the house was quiet, and the lights were off. Katou felt as though he returned to an empty house, but of course, Iwaki-san had to be hiding on the premise somewhere. Hopefully, he wasn't already asleep. Setting down his sunglasses and keys on the counter top, Katou made his way to the kitchen, jovially, even though the air didn't smell like dinner.

"Iwaki-san! I'm home! Iwaki-san?"

Draping his jacket over a chair, Katou then moved towards the back of the house as he loosened his watch. If there was one tall-tell sign the actor could check, it was the garage. Peeking through the door, the empty spot on the right told him Iwaki-san wasn't home. Exhaustion began to settle in. Wasn't Iwaki-san waiting for him to come home? Physically and mentally tired, the actor wound up plopping himself on their couch. He managed to take out his cell as it vibrated in his pocket but completely gave into sleep before checking it. Without Iwaki-san around, Katou was totally drained.

Midnight rolled in before something warm stirred Katou's sleep. The scent he loved most got him up suddenly, nearly knocking his head into Iwaki-san's. There sitting beside him was his beloved husband. Fully attentive and aware, he immediately grabbed his lover and settled for resting his head against the crook of the other's neck. With a serene smile, Iwaki responded by cradling Katou's side. At last, they were finally together. Without getting into the details of their day, they began by greeting each other how they wanted. There were other days to share the setbacks. Right now, all that mattered was the peace they brought to each other.

Katou whispered in a wispy voice, "Hey, I missed you."

"Me, too." Iwaki-san uttered, kissing Katou's forehead. Without further introduction, the president, then, proceeded to lift a glowing ball of light for his Katou. "Happy Birthday."

In the dark, the candles illuminated both men before going out with a wish. Only tomorrow would reveal how delicious that moment was.


End file.
